The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a substantially tubular-shaped ozone generator which is of the type comprising an inner electrode, a coaxial outer electrode surrounding such inner electrode, and a tubular member formed of dielectric material arranged between the inner electrode and the outer electrode.
Such type ozone generators which work with quiet discharges are known to the art. Yet these heretofore known ozonizers either have insufficient ozone yield or possess a complicated construction and require a great deal of space.